The Case of the Haunting Predecessors
by WaiiKitsune
Summary: Tsuna is used to the First Generation popping up every now and then to check on them. But this is getting ridiculous. In the first place, how is it even possible for the Simon Primo to show up? One-shot. Fluffy with some crack. Omake included!


**Title: **The Case of the Haunting Predecessors

**Summary: **Tsuna is used to the First Generation popping up every now and then to check on them. But this is getting ridiculous. In the first place, how is it even possible for the Simon Primo to show up?!

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Pairing: **None

**Warning: **Set TYL; Hopefully fluffy with a chance of crack.

* * *

**The Case of the Haunting Predecessors**

When the phone rang, Tsuna barely stopped himself from whopping in joy. _Any distraction –even a phone call– from paperwork is a source for joy. _Tsuna took a split moment to calm himself before picking up the phone.

"Vongola Decimo."

"_Ahh. T-Tsuna-kun?" _

_I'd recognize that voice anywhere. _

"E-Enma? Is that you?"

Tsuna smiled brightly.

"I haven't heard from you in ages! How is the Simon Famiglia?"

"_O-Oh. We're doing alright. Better now, actually, now that Vongola and Simon has reformed our alliance." _

"That's great! Well, you said it, we're alliance again. So if there's anything at all that you need, don't hesitate to come to me, alright?"

"_Ahh… About that…" _

"Ehh? You need help with something?"

"_Umm, yes… I… have a little situation on my hand…" _

"Ehh?! Are you alright?"

"_Yes, I'm fine. But, umm… T-Tsuna-kun, do you think I can go over to the Vongola estate?" _

"Sure."

"_I'll tell you about the problem there." _

"Alright. Are you coming over now?"

"_Yes, if you're free."_

"Sure. I'm stuck doing paperwork all day anyways."

"_Then I'll see you in a bit, Tsuna-kun…" _

"See you, Enma."

When Tsuna replaced the phone, he suddenly had a very, _very_, _**very **_bad feeling about the next few hours of his life.

Once again, the twenty-four year old Vongola Decimo didn't know whether to love or hate his Hyper Intuition.

* * *

Tsuna was speechless.

Subconsciously, he wondered if it was possible that the other was proud for being able to completely shut the Vongola Decimo up, because Tsuna has not had a speech problem for _years_. (Reborn made sure to drill it in him that Mafia Bosses –especially one in charge of the strongest Family in the underworld– articulated himself perfectly.)

Enmn stood with a half-apologetic, half-bemused and half-awkward smile on his face. Beside him…

…stood one Simon Primo, Simon Cozarto.

Tsuna groaned as he jabbed a button on his phone. The speaker crackled to life as various voices came in:

"_Yes, Jyuudaime?" _

"_What do you need, Tsuna?" _

"_Anything I can do, Sawada?" _

"_What's wrong, Tsuna-nii?" _

"_Onmivore…" _

"_Boss?" _

"_Kufufufu… What is it, Tsunayoshi-kun?" _

"All of you. My office. _Now._" Tsuna ordered swiftly before jabbing the same button once more, cutting off the connection. Lifting his right hand where the Vongola Sky Ring sat, Tsuna called out, "Primo! I _know _you're there."

There was silence for a while before, almost hesitantly, a soft orange flame appeared and grew from beside Tsuna, until the familiar figure of Vongola Primo appeared.

"C-Cozarto." Giotto greeted.

Tsuna arched an eyebrow. Did his ever calm and composed predecessor just _stammer_?

"G-Giotto!" Cozarto smiled brightly.

"It's good to see you again, Cozarto." Giotto smiled.

"Umm… I _really _hate to interrupt your reunion, and I'm _very _sorry to point this out, but, umm… It is _really _**not** good to see Simon Primo." Tsuna said meekly.

As Enma's mouth fell agape at Tsuna's audacity, Cozarto broke out laughing. Giotto himself chuckled as Tsuna blinked, a dash of pink spreading across his cheeks.

"You're the current Boss of Vongola, Vongola Decimo, right?" Cozarto asked.

"Y-Yes." Tsuna nodded. "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"You're really the splitting image of Giotto! Hair and eye color aside." Cozarto remarked as Giotto smiled, almost proudly. The Simon Primo glanced at his (former?) best friend and grinned, "He is so much cuter as compared to you though."

"_E-Ehhh_?!"

Tsuna's entire face had turned beet red. Enma's mouth doesn't seem to be closing soon. Giotto was stuck between nodding in agreeing and spluttering in disbelief.

Finally, the blond frowned. "Hold on… As compared to me?"

That's _what you have a problem with?! _

Cozarto nodded. "At this age… Sorry, how old are you, Decimo?"

Seeing as his descendent was still stuck in shock, Giotto kindly replied for him. "Twenty-four."

"T-Twenty-four?! He looks like he's nineteen! Twenty, at most!" Cozarto gasped in disbelief.

Giotto chuckled.

"P-Primo…!" Tsuna groaned, his blush getting impossibly red.

"My apologies, Tsunayoshi. But I'm afraid I'm with Cozarto on this." Giotto grinned.

"You two look too alike though." Cozarto remarked.

"Tsunayoshi is my direct descendent, yes." Giotto nodded.

"Ahh… T-Tsuna-kun did mention that Vongola Primo is his a-ancestor." Enma said quietly.

"Ahh. That explains a lot." Cozarto nodded.

Just then, a knock resounded through the room, signifying the arrival of the Guardians. They stepped in and stared at the sight before them.

"Umm… This is the Simon Primo." Tsuna introduced awkwardly. "And umm, I called you guys here for the _other_ set of Guardians."

At the cue, the six Vongola Rings started glowing their respective colors as six colored flames started appearing as the orange flame did before, and it wasn't long before Tsuna's office was filled with the Vongola Primo and Vongola Decimo; the complete set of First and Tenth Generation Vongola Guardians; Simon Primo and Simon Decimo.

"G!" Cozarto greeted.

"C-Cozarto…?!" G gasped. "H-How…"

"Umm, Enma?" Tsuna prompted.

"I really have no idea." The Simon Decimo shook his head. "He was already there when I entered my office this morning. I called you immediately after I remembered you telling me about the First Generation Vongola Famiglia being able to appear."

"Cozarto?" Giotto prompted this time.

The redhead shrugged. "One moment I was happily enjoying my afterlife, and next I was standing in the office."

A silence fell over the room.

Eventually, Tsuna broke it. "How the hell is that possible?!"

"Tsunayoshi, language." Giotto admonished.

"Sorry, Grandpa." Tsuna replied automatically. "But this is… Well, normally I'd say absurd, but then again, I _am_ the Don of **Vongola**." The brunette sighed, raising a hand to bury his face into. "We practically live and breathe absurdness."

"You got that right, Tsuna." Yamamoto laughed.

"Baseball idiot…" Gokudera grumbled. "What should we do, Jyuudaime?"

"Let me check something first…" Tsuna muttered, taking out his cell phone.

"Afternoon, Yuni. I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"_Oh. Sawada-san. Not at all. I was just about to call you, actually." _

"Let me guess. It concerns the Simon Primo."

"_Yes. You've met him?" _

"Well… As it is, he's currently standing in my office. Having a reunion with Grandpa and his Guardians. Or, at least, most of them."

Tsuna glanced at Cozarto chatting with the First Generation Vongola Guardians. On the side, Daemon Spade stood with Mukuro and Chrome barely a few steps away with their tridents in hand.

"Your vision, Yuni?"

"_I saw him appearing how Vongola Primo would. As for how and why… I'm afraid I've yet to find an answer." _

Tsuna sighed, massaging his temples gently.

"Is is alright if Simon Primo stays then? There shouldn't be a problem with him hanging around until we figure things out right?"

"_I believe it will be fine, if it is Simon Primo." _

"By the way, he is the only one you see right?"

There was a soft chuckle on the other end.

"_Simon Primo was the only one I saw, Sawada-san." _

"…Thank goodness..."

"_If you like, I'll visit tomorrow to visit Simon Primo. Perhaps we can discover what happened to him." _

"That will be great. Thank you, Yuni. Have a good day."

"_You too, Sawada-san." _

As soon as the clicking of the phone rang out, the room fell silent as all eyes turned to Tsuna.

"Well, the good news is there is absolutely no problem with Simon Primo staying around. The bad news is that we have absolutely no idea how or why this happened." Tsuna announced. "Yuni, the Sky Arcobaleno, would like to meet you tomorrow. Is that alright, Simon Primo?" Tsuna questioned.

"No, that's quite alright." Cozarto smiled. "As much as I'm delighted to be able to meet Giotto, G and the others again, I would very much like to know what happened."

Tsuna smiled. "You can leave that to me, Simon Primo."

"You really remind me of Giotto." Cozarto smiled fondly. "He has always been able to put people at east with his words. You do that too."

Tsuna blushed at the compliment. Beside him, Giotto smiled, laying a hand on unruly brown locks that was the brunette's hair.

In an attempt to glance away, Tsuna looked around the room, only to frown when he finally noticed something –rather, a missing somebody. The Vongola Decimo glanced towards his two Mist Guardians questioningly.

Mukuro shrugged, "He left."

Tsuna frowned. "…Mukuro, I want you to hold on to the Vongola Mist Ring until further notice. Keep an eye on him."

"I take it that that means I don't need to hold back?" Mukuro smirked.

"Destroy any part of the mansion and I'll take it out of your paycheck. I am sick of you guys destroying the estate over and over again." Tsuna glared.

"It's not my fault that accidents happen." Mukuro shrugged.

Tsuna's eyebrow twitched. _"Accidents?" _He repeated, switching back to Japanese.

The Tenth Generation Vongola Guardians gulped.

This was bad. _Very bad. _

Tsuna had taken to speaking Italian, since they were staying at the Italy Vongola HQ, but tended to switch back to his native tongue when he got too emotional –including when he got pissed off.

This will most likely not end well. For all of them.

"_You intentionally provoke Kyouya every time the two of you are in the estate together! You destroyed part of the left wing thrice in this month alone! And it's only the first week!" _Tsuna seethed.

The Tenth Generation Guardians cringed.

By then, the First Generation Guardians had stepped to the side, watching the scene with amusement glinting in their eyes.

"W-Well…"

Tsuna narrowed his eyes dangerously.

Mukuro decided that it was a good time for a retreat. Indigo mist appeared and surrounded Mukuro and Chrome.

"Natsu." Tsuna called.

The Sky Lion appeared in a burst of orange flames, glancing at its master inquisitively. Tsuna pointed to where Mukuro and Chrome were and spoke, "Ruggito di Cieli."

"_Gao!_"

The mist flames, which were on the verge of disappearing, appeared once more and petrified into stone. The stone cracked open to reveal Mukuro and Chrome, who were unable to escape in time. Grumbling at the current Boss of Vongola, Mukuro simply walked out of the door.

"Umm… I agreed to spar with Squalo today, so I better get going." Yamamoto spoke up.

"Ahh. I'll go with you, Yamamoto! Lussuria has been asking for a rematch to the extreme!" Ryohei added hastily.

"Can you give me a ride to Bovino HQ, Take-nii, Ryo-nii? Boss says I haven't been home for too long." Lambo asked.

"Sure." Yamamoto nodded.

The trio turned to leave when Gokudera spoke up.

"Idiots. Where do you think you're going?" Gokudera arched an eyebrow at them. "How can you leave when Jyuudaime has yet to dismiss us?"

Tsuna smirked, pausing momentarily to smile at his Right-Hand man. "Thank you, Hayato."

Gokudera beamed as he nodded.

"Hayato, do I have any meetings tomorrow?" Tsuna questioned.

"There's one with the Tomaso Famiglia tomorrow." Gokudera replied immediately, having already memorized the schedule.

"Ahh… Cancel that and rearrange that to…" Tsuna trailed off. "…On second thought. Just cancel it. I'll talk with him when I have time."

"Understood, Jyuudaime." Gokudera nodded.

"My apologies for disrupting your work, Hayato. You can go now." Tsuna smiled.

Gokudera nodded and left the room, a smug smirk on his face. With a narrowed gaze, Hibari turned and left the office wordlessly.

Tsuna watched his Cloud Guardian momentarily, letting out a sigh. "As for the rest of you…"

They swallowed.

Tsuna sighed, "Takeshi, Ryohei, while you're there, tell Xanxus he still owes me last month's mission reports and that bottle of Scotch he stole from the estate. And tell him I fully expect Varia to turn up for the dinner next month."

The two Guardians nodded quickly.

"Lambo, give my greetings to Don Bovino. I'll arrange to have lunch with him again soon." Tsuna continued. "You can stay there for the night. As he said, you haven't return to the Bovino Famiglia for quite some time. I'll send Hayato to pick you up tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, Tsuna-nii!" Lambo smiled brightly.

Tsuna smiled and nodded. "Chrome. Remind that perverted illusionist he's due for evaluation soon. You too, actually."

"_Hai_, Boss." Chrome nodded.

"Alright. That's all. You're all dismissed." Tsuna said, waving a hand at his Guardians.

The five remaining Guardians quickly left the office.

Finally, he could hold it in no longer and Cozarto burst out laughing.

"Giotto, did you teach him that?" Cozarto asked between laughs.

"No." Giotto shook his head.

"Then you two are really alike." Cozarto grinned.

"Ehh?" Tsuna blinked.

"There was once where I visited the Vongola estate to see Giotto. From what I could tell, someone destroyed something again, and Giotto got a tad irritated. I have never seen the Guardians so eager to get out of Giotto's office before." Cozarto chuckled at the memory.

"I'm not afraid to admit; Primo and Decimo share one thing in common." G said. "They both have a legendary patience, so if they lose it, it's generally a good idea to stay as far away as possible."

"I believe the term is, 'be careful of the nice ones'." Asari added.

Tsuna blushed. "I don't do it on purpose…" He muttered. "But honestly, my Guardians drive me crazy. On most days, I'm stuck deciding whether to close one eye and let them be, or strangle them personally."

Giotto placed a hand on Tsuna's shoulder in sympathy, knowing that feeling very well himself.

Cozarto laughed. "They do look like quite a handful."

"No offense, Simon Primo, but that is the understatement of the century." Tsuna sighed exasperatedly. "Don't get me wrong; I love them all. But there's only so much nonsense you can stand before you snap."

"Well, for their sake, I'm glad you also inherited Giotto's patience." Cozarto grinned.

Tsuna pondered over the remark before thoughtfully remarking, "No… I'm fairly certain I've desired to skin my Guardians alive far more times than Grandpa had."

The interior of Enma's mouth was making another appearance. By the looks of it, it'll probably stay for some time.

Cozarto blinked as the remark sank in before glancing over at Giotto, who shrugged. Turning back to Tsuna, the redhead broke out laughing once more.

The First Generation Vongola Guardians had a variety of looks shared among them: G look as though he was stuck between wanting to break out laughing or just plain disbelief; Asari had an awkward smile on his face; Lampo seemed to have shuddered at the very dark sentence spoke so innocently by an equally innocent Boss; Knuckle took a sudden interest in the Bible he had whipped out of nowhere (Tsuna was _so _not going to ask); and whille Alaude looked to be as stoic as always, Hyper Intuition had allowed the two Vongola Bosses to see the slight twinge of amusement in the Cloud Guardian's eyes.

Cozarto wiped a stray tear from his supposedly corporeal body. "I really like your successor, Giotto. He's like a mini-you, just that he's so much more adorable."

…And that marks the return of Tsuna's blush.

"That he is." Giotto agreed.

"G-Grandpa…!" Tsuna buried his impossibly red face in his hands as he moaned. "Don't encourage him…"

That only summoned another round of laughter in the room. Tsuna groaned and sighed.

…_Just another day in my life, I guess…_

* * *

_Mini-Omake~_

_~…He's back? _

"Umm… Simon Primo?"

"Yes?" Cozarto chirped. "And call me Cozarto. The Simon Primo thing is a _long _time ago."

"O-Okay, Cozarto… _san_. Why are you here again?" Tsuna asked. "…Alone, I might add."

"Well, I was bored." Cozarto replied matter-of-factly. "I didn't want to bother Enma, so I came here."

…_To bother _me_, instead? _Tsuna thought. "You… still can't go back to where you came from?"

"Apparently not." Cozarto sighed dramatically. "And I can't disappear into the Simon Ring like Giotto does too. So I'm bored."

"Umm… Okay." Tsuna nodded awkwardly. "Well… Ryohei and Mukuro are out on missions, Lambo is off visiting Don Bovino and Kyouya is not around… as usual… So, that leaves Hayato and Takeshi. The Vongola estate hasn't changed much in the past four hundred years, so you can find your way around." Tsuna continued, "Of course, if you want Grandpa, he's right here."

"Can't I be here for you, Tsunayoshi?" Cozarto asked softly.

Tsuna blinked when he found the Simon Primo directly in front of his desk, instead of by the coffee table a while back. As the sentence sunk in, Tsuna found himself blushing again.

"_Ehhhh?!_"

Cozarto gave a dazzling smile as he bent down, resting his face on his left hand on top of the desk as his free hand went to caress the brunette's face; chuckling amusedly as Tsuna's face turned redder by the minute. The Simon Primo didn't think someone's face could turn _that _red; it was highly amusing.

Suddenly, Tsuna was drawn away –actually, more like _snatched _away_– _from Cozarto by two arms wrapped protectively (possessively?) his chest. He blinked once and looked up to see the familiar face of his ancestor with a scowl set on his face.

"Hands off, Cozarto. He's mine." Giotto growled.

And Cozarto could only laugh once more when Tsuna nearly fainted in his ancestor's arms.

* * *

"_Aww, but he's so fun to tease!" _

"…_Someone, _please_, shoot me now…"_

* * *

A/N: Now, now, people. It is generally not a good thing if you're face is as red as... I don't know. Redder than you think it's possible.

Teehee.

I had _so _much fun writing this. I have no idea why, but Cozarto struck me as a very light-hearted person, and someone who can tease a lot. I can totally image the whole scene going on. Tsuna might have blushed too much though; but I just couldn't resist. Was Cozarto flirting with Tsuna in the omake? Yes. Why? (No, I do not ship C27; and it's probably a crack pairing anyways.) Like I said, I felt like teasing Tsuna too. It was just so fun to have Giotto suddenly going all overprotective Grandpa/PapaBear on his best friend for Tsuna's sake. Hehe.

Thanks for reading peeps~ Watch out; I'm off to write another one-shot that has been bugging me; featuring Daddy!Giotto, Tsuna, Papa!Cozarto and Enma!

Ciao Ciao~

P.S.: I have _no _idea who to put down for characters. Any tips?


End file.
